


甘拜下风05

by LunaBai



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai
Kudos: 2





	甘拜下风05

05  
一场闹剧后，成玉赔着笑送走了魏峙与宋可风。

魏峙倒是神色如常，从厢房里出来到马车上一直搂宋可风在怀，仿佛仍同来时一般亲厚。

宋可风也看不出，他是真不放在心上，还是怒极了反而平静。

直到沐浴净身完，宋可风回到屋里见魏峙拿着一柄蛇皮细鞭把玩，才知道他是动怒了。

魏峙不到气极不会拿这个抽他，过去两年里寥寥两三次，无不是因为提到了那个人。

那是魏峙的眼中钉肉中刺，恨不能除之而后快。

宋可风怕惨了这鞭子，却不能不缓步至魏峙身前，施施然褪了衣跪下，柔声唤他，“夫君。”

魏峙俯身逼视他，用鞭柄抬起他尖俏的下巴，目光森冷，阴恻恻道，“可可告诉我，你为他哭过多少次？”

鞭柄是名玉雕作，触之生凉，宋可风只觉寒意浸骨，背后发冷。

他眼含泪光，湿意盈盈于睫，求恳道，“夫君明鉴，那都是过去的事了。”

魏峙显然并不满意这个答案，手腕一动，皮鞭咬上了宋可风左侧的臂膀，顿时生出一道可怖的红痕来。

“可可，回答我的问题。”

宋可风吃痛地呻吟了一声，不禁想伸手去捂伤处，未料又被一鞭抽在右手腕上，头顶传来魏峙阴狠的声音，“看来这几日我真是太惯着你，连受罚的规矩也忘了，怎么，想被重新调教调教？”

宋可风闻言大惊失色，忙攀住魏峙的衣角求道，“夫君息怒，可可不敢忘的。”

“你不敢忘？”魏峙冷笑，“我瞧你心里装他装得满满当当，哪里容得下我的规矩。”

宋可风连连摇头，嗫嚅道，“不是的，不是的。”

魏峙毫不心软，扬手又是一鞭抽上了宋可风左胸的一点殷红，鞭过之处鲜红欲滴，凄厉中透着几分诡谲的美艳。

那是极敏感的部位，原本只该被爱抚的地方受了这等凌虐，宋可风的眼泪瞬间决了堤，只恨不得能晕死过去不再受这酷刑。

连着又是几鞭吻上胸前，平坦白皙的双乳上红痕交错，宋可风几乎已经哭哑了嗓子。

然这还没完，没得口喘气的工夫，宋可风感到鞭稍在身上轻轻摩挲游走，慢慢下移至腿间的脆弱之处，魏峙的声音从耳根处传来，“可可的这里有没有为他哭过呢？”

宋可风眼中惊惧之色已然满溢，畏惧之心使他再顾不得规矩不规矩，便拿了手去挡，口中不住哀求，“您饶了我，求您，求您...”

魏峙冷冷点了点他的手，“手拿开。”

宋可风仿若未闻，只一个劲摇头，“求您了，不要...”

魏峙手支着头斜靠在椅背上，待他哭声渐止，又轻轻一鞭扫在宋可风的手上，重说了一次，“拿开。”

宋可风不敢再违逆他，颤着移开了手，垂下头等着即将来临的痛楚。

良久，鞭声却一直未响起，宋可风不禁抬头，恰与魏峙四目相对，看到他向来深沉的目光因沾染了怜惜而变得有些虚浮。

他心软了。

宋可风略略思量了一番，膝行几步到魏峙脚边，环上了他坚实的腰身，侧首贴上他的腹处。

这是极为温驯的姿态，他双腿还跪在地上，上身却亲密相贴，魏峙有些惊异于他如此举动，却也不能不为之动容。

他伸手抚上宋可风的脸，训斥道，“惯会撒娇。”

这训斥不比寻常严厉，反而仿如和煦春风扑面，倒像是纵容。

“夫君不气了好不好，”宋可风讨好地在魏峙腰间蹭了蹭，“气坏您身子就不好了。”

魏峙一手放下了鞭子，一手覆上宋可风柔顺散于身后的黑发，轻轻抚弄着，无声地长叹了一口气。

这一顿打下来，宋可风身上又出了些薄汗，魏峙命人打了水来，亲自为他擦拭身子。

纵刻意避开了伤处，宋可风仍有几次疼得嘶声，魏峙不忍，动作越发轻了起来。

“今日之事，”魏峙出声后顿了顿，复又说，“原不是你的错。”

宋可风握上魏峙的手，殷殷看向他，言辞柔婉又恳切，“我既嫁给您，便愿意守您的规矩，您怎样对我，我都没有怨言的。”

魏峙眼中尽是怜爱，“我是太过在意你，可可。”

过去两年里，他用那些荒唐的规矩和严苛的惩罚对宋可风管教约束，无非想要证明这个人被自己牢牢捏在手里。他要这具身子在自己手下颤栗哭泣，以此昭示他对他的绝对占有。

宋可风微微一笑，“我明白。”

到了第二日辰时，宋可风正欲起身替魏峙整理当日要穿的朝服，却被魏峙拦腰抱回怀里。

宋可风娇声道，“我该起了，您的朝服昨晚没顾上拿出来，等会怕来不及。”

“我让安茗去告假了，今日不去，”魏峙一边说着一边在宋可风唇边落下一吻，“咱们两个再睡会儿。”

宋可风笑意盈盈，“那便好了，难得可以多眯一会儿。”

魏峙听他这话却若有所思，宋可风以为自己说错了话，怯怯地在被子里扯了扯魏峙的衣袖，“您怎么了？”

魏峙瞧他小心谨慎的神色，默默收紧了些环在他腰上的手，思忖片刻道，“今后可可都不必起早了。”

宋可风不解，“那谁来伺候您更衣呢？还有早膳我也得照看着的。”

“这些都让下人去做，你只管睡你的，只要记得按时进早膳。”

宋可风这才了然魏峙是在体贴他，含笑脉脉，“我都习惯了的。”

魏峙又道，“若晚上我归家晚了，你乏了就先睡，也不必跪着等我了。”

大约是魏峙今天当真是温柔极了，宋可风竟有些玩笑的心思，笑吟吟道，“您这样说，倒像是今后要常常晚归了，不知是哪位佳人留住您了呢？”

那眉眼间的俏皮神色是难得一见，魏峙看得心痒，咬牙道，“你还想不想睡了，嗯？”

宋可风凑过去将唇贴在魏峙下巴上，婉声道，“若您想，也可以不睡的。”

魏峙当即欺身上去，解开衣襟时却蓦然看见那错综的道道鞭痕，终是叹息一声，从宋可风身上下来，再抱进怀里哄孩子似的轻拍着他的背，“睡吧乖。”

tbc.


End file.
